Aishiteru, Seiko, Naara,Ryu, and my kitsune
by Lycan180
Summary: The final chapter...maybe...Full title in Story....Part 4


"Aishiteru, Seiko(Trust), Naara(Deer), Ryu(Dragon), and My Kitsune"

NarutoXSasuke

Tears streamed down the trembling Kazuma Naruto's face. At 4 and 1/4, he was hated as if a monster. At 6 he was raped by a man wanting revenge. At 10 he started At Kohona Acadamy. And at 12 he learned of why he was hated. He held Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. These memories burned through his mind. _'And at 14 Me and Sasuke began to date. At 15 we gave up our viginities, well, he gave his to me.' _Naruto thought. His unborn child was going to be the Uchiha heir. Kisame looked at the boy curled up in the corner on a blanket crying. It was about a week before the boy was to give birth. The boy seemed depressed before he met the two nuke-nins. The memories were slamimg into Naruto's mind. Without Sasuke, he was lost.

------------

Sasuke was looking into the rain pouring down. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall. He sat by his window and stared out into the distance.

"Why?" He asked no-one. His oynx orbs were dark and full of depression. Since Naruto left, he hadn't been able to stay foucused on anything. His eyes were searching the town, as always. Until his eyes caught his lover. His eyes widened and he jumped out from his window.

-----------

Naruto was looking for kunai when he heard someone run twards him. His ears perked when he heard the voice.

"Naruto?" The voice said with a shaky tone. The fox looked up and locked eyes. Sasuke ran and held Naruto as if a lifeline. Naruto's dull eyes of Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha and his arms hung loosely at his sides. Naruto put his hands onto Sasuke's chest and pushed him off gently. The fox then turned and walked out of the store. Sasuke was puzzled. Sasuke advanced and saw Naruto.He stood in the middle of the street.

"Naruto? Kazuma Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Please, go before Itachi-Sama comes, Sasuke. I don't want you to get hurt..." Naruto said with a tear falling down his face.

"What? Itachi? Naruto, why are you..." Sasuke asked with a soft gaze. "He's one of my partners." Naruto said with a sigh. He had really hoped Sasuke wouldn't have noticed him.

"Your...Naruto...why? Why him?!" Sasuke said as tears ran down his face. "He took me in when i was hurt. I owe him _two lives_." Naruto said with his back to Sasuke. Sasuke Ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"Why didn't you come back?" Sasuke said as he felt Naruto bury his face in the crook of sasuke's neck.

"Because, I owe him the fact I am alive..."

"So he saved you. Why didn't you return?"

"I was...afraid..." Naruto said as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him.

"Don't leave me." Naruto said softly as Sasuke led him away. To their home.

----

Sasuke asked the Godaime about Naruto's condition. She only said HE had to tell him. So when Sasuke arrived home, he immeditely woke the sleeping fox. Naruto was jolted when Sasuke had slammed the door shut. Naruto looked up and curled back up. ""Naruto, tell me." Sasuke said with a icy tone. "I...you couldn't handle it...but...I'm...I'm pregnant..." He said as he pulled back his ears. Sasuke blinked and laughed. "Okay Naruto, you had your fun. What's really wrong?" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto felt hot tears well up and for one of the first times, Kyuubi was speaking to him.

_**"Kit. You'll send yourself into early labor. Calm down. I promise If you calm down, he will stop laughing. Remember, we can return if you like."**_

_"No...They need a father..."_

_**"Really? He seems more of a guy wanting a damn fuck from a demon who knows all the tricks..."**_

_"Kyuubi...Your' not helping..." _Naruto said out loud as he felt his tears run down his cheeks. "Naruto? Hey, It's okay. I really liked your joke. What's wrong?" Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked at him and said "I wont repeat..." Sasuke looked the boy and wondered. Was he kidding? Was he really pregnant? If so, how?! And, more importantly, Who was the father?! Sasuke saw Naruto stand and release his painful tail. Naruto growled lowly.

**_"Shut up you self-centered, deprived, little bitch!" _**he said with a deep growl. Sasuke's eyes widened. Kyuubi.

**_"I warned you once. you broke your promise. He is not lying. I needed to breed and he felt that he'd be better suited to hold kits than you. He also knew your reputaion was at stake, so why and how you managed to tame him, you wont me. He knew your clan name would never allow a male pregnant, so he decided he would host them. And finnaly, yes. They are yours. Not many men have bedded us. Only you and the past."_** Sasuke was shaking. He saw Naruto fall to his knee's and felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He winced once and curled up in his corner like a punished animal. Sasuke sighed. He walked over and sat down next to Naruto. He had tears rolling down his face. Sasuke pulled him into his lap and felt him pur as he nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Naruto...why did you leave?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"I wanted to make sure you could handel the fact that sex still has conseqences...And you only thought about your damn hormones..." Naruto said quietly. He winced as a contraction hit. He knew but Kyuubi told him to get his mind off it. He did, until it hit manytimes in a row. Naruto bit his lip and blood trailed down his jaw. Sasuke watched his foxes stomach contract and recoil. Then Naruto began to whine. He quickly left to get Tsnunde.

---

Naruto looked at the three newborns in his arms. Naruto was laying on his stomach and was seeing blurred vision. Sasuke came in when given the okay. He saw Naruto in his true form nurseing two newborns. the other was curled up around his mother's tail. Sasuke went up to Naruto and kissed his sweaty forehead. Naruto nuzzled the two nurseing. "Seiko...Ryu...and...Naara.."Naruto whispered. Sasuke lokked at naruto with a confused look.

"Trust, Dragon, Deer. It matches..." He stopped and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Aishiteru, Seiko, Naara, Ryu, and my love. Aishiteru..." sasuke said nuzzining the group.

----

Naruto was sleeping the night after the birth of the triplets. His body exsouseted, he let himself fall in a deep sleep. In his arms were the three children. Smaller than the rest was Seiko. His black and blood red hair shone in the moonlight, along with his ocean eyes. Next to him was the other boy, Ryu. He seemed more like Sasuke with his hair falling over his eyes. The oynx orbs glanced at his mother. He slept with a calmness that only an angel could possess. The last was the girl. Naara had a pair of red eyes from Kyuubi and soft blond hair with natural streaks of blue-black. Sasuke sat near the window. He slowly got up and whispered:

"Aishiteru Seiko, Ryu, Naara, and my Kitsune..."


End file.
